Where Dreams May Lead
by ColineTurner
Summary: Another attempt to put the big charmed family together, including those they lost on the way. ONESHOT! Please, R&R!


The story takes place in the season 8, though I haven't watched it yet - just read about it, so be nice! I tried to bring together all the big charmed family without writing a novel... well, I await your judgement humbly and gratefully! PS English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes

* * *

The usual morning in the Halliwell household started as usual - with a demon attack. A shabby-looking pale individuum appeared in the middle of the kitchen looking around wildly and formed something like a light-ball in his hand.  
- Hey, mister, careful with those trays!

Angry Piper raised her hands and the queer fellow exploded with a piercing shriek.

- That sounded nasty, - Paige observed entering the kitchen. - Who was this?

- I don't know, - her elder sister shrugged, - he didn't have time to introduce himself. Go look him up in the Book of Shadows, find out if he could have done some mean trick before dying.  
- Hey, and what about my breakfast? - Paige asked indignantly. - Wouldn't you give me at least a cup of coffee?  
Piper smiled.  
- Here's your cup, blackmailer, and the breakfast is not ready yet. Go, go!  
Paige stuck out the end of her tongue but left - at a deliberately slow pace. The elder witch just snorted after her.  
- Morning, sunshine! - That was Phoebe coming down the stairs. - What a wonde... Hey, who are you?  
Paige was down in a split second but it was already late. With a blinding flash of light Phoebe was gone.

Piper was pacing the kitchen nervously while Paige read the entry from the Book of Shadows aloud.  
- This demon has the power to restore himself some time after he's vanquished. The guy, Insel is his name, makes dreams come true. Literally. His victim is taken from this world to the world of his or her dreams which exists until the victim is alive and well. But if she gets sick or blacks out or anything happens to her consciousness - the world will start to fade out carrying her away with it. In short, Phoebe will disappear as a figment of her own imagination.  
As the meaning of Paige's words started to sink in, Piper felt the rising panic.  
- Is there a spell?  
- Yeah, - Paige nodded, - but it will place us in the same position, that is we should go to that world and bring Phoebe back with another spell.

- The more reason for us to go right now. Thank God, Leo's with the boys at Dad's, - the witch rubbed her temples. - So where's that spell?  
- Right here, - the other handled her a piece of paper and together they chanted:  
For the world of dreams we leave  
In which our sister does believe  
Bring us to her, we ask thee straight,  
Let us come back before too late.

The lights swirled before their eyes. For a moment sisters felt like falling through an endless tunnel but then firm ground appeared under their feet again. The Halliwells cautiously opened their eyes. They found themselves standing in the Manor's conservatory, sun shining brightly through the windows proclaiming great afternoon. Piper noticed that the room looked slightly different though she couldn't quite put her finger in the sensation. Distant voices were heard from the kitchen and the eldest sister almost decided to head there when she heard Paige gasp quietly.

The younger Halliwell was looking through a bunch of photos she picked up from the table and judging by her bewildered face they showed something very unpleasant. Piper carefully took several of those which still remained on the table. The very first pic brought tears to her eyes and a heavy lump to her throat. There was Piper and Phoebe and Prue laughing heartily over something, with a cute toddler in Piper's arms. The tears made themselves dangerously evident as Piper noticed Prue's brand brilliant smile and a camera under her left hand. The witch furiously blinked them off and turned the picture over. The inscription in the corner said 'the most charming guy in America and his faithful mom and aunties'.

- Have you seen that? - Paige asked indignantly.  
- What exactly Paige? Is it wrong that Phoebe wished Prue was alive and played with Wyatt?

- I'm not talking about Prue! Just look at this one!  
And astonished Piper found herself staring at another deceased member of the Halliwell household.. well, not exactly deceased... Shining Phoebe was hugging Cole, while between them two identical ladybugs with curly brown hair and impish blue eyes were beaming with gap-toothed smiles. The clumsy writing on the back told 'Antie Pheeb, Uncle Col, Pat&Pam'.

- I can't believe that! - Paige was fuming. - After all that time we tried to vanquish the bastard she actually dreams of being with him, about us living with him under the same roof...it must be his tricks! He could have sent Insel!  
- She loved him, Paige, - Piper interrupted quietly. - It wouldn't take Insel to know that.  
She was surprised to not feel any anger, just immense sadness. Phoebe longed for the things she barely dared to think about... What if Prue was alive? What if Cole hasn't gone evil? Maybe Andy is alive too.. maybe things would have turned out differently and Chris wouldn't have to come back from the darkest future possible only to die here.  
Her musings were interrupted by a cheerful voice from another room:  
- I thought you guys were going to knock! - Phoebe appeared in the doorway wearing such a big smile that it could hardly fit into her face. - And where are my favourite nephews? Have they whined Leo into group orbing again?  
- Umm... yeah, - Piper agreed giving Paige a hard push to keep her silent. - We thought we'd just drop by to gossip a bit while guys are busy.  
- Oh, I love gossiping, - her middle sister chuckled. - Com'n, I wanna show you something you'll remember for the rest of your lives. Patty had sneaked into the attic and I found her drawing the demons from the Book of Shadows... she actually thought they were more interesting than teddies and flowers in her colour book! Perhaps, you were right about telling her less demon stories.  
Piper couldn't help smiling.  
- She's a true Halliwell.  
- Oh yeah, she is, - Phoebe beamed proudly, - her levitating has improved greatly since last week, I was so much clumsier in my first days.  
- And what about fireballs? - the youngest witch quipped unable to stand this idyll any more. 'For God's sake,' she thought in frustration, 'why is Piper so calm? We have to be out of this dreamworld as soon as possible, and she's playing along with Phoebe pretending her fantasies are real!'  
- Wow, have you borrowed my premonition power for the week? - the middle Halliwell was clearly amused unaware of the glare Piper shot at Paige behind her back. - Cole told he saw Pam conjuring a little one this morning but she wouldn't repeat the trick for her Mommy, - she pouted jokingly. - A Daddy's little witch, as always!

As Phoebe went on chattering happily about her girls and Cole and Prue occasionally, Paige had a growing feeling that her head was going to explode. In spite of grabbing Phoebe and running according to the plan they let themselves be dragged into this illusion and lose precious time. Of course, the settings were perfect and frankly speaking, it would be so nice to actually meet Prue.. but the most dangerous side of illusions has always been the fascination. Illusions let you see what you want to see, let you experience what you long to experience... but afterwards there's usually a high price to pay. She saw Piper's eyes glistening suspiciously as her younger sister told about Prue teasing Cole about his new partner at Jackson, Carter&Clyne who was really into occultism and occasionally tried to make Mr Turner believe in supernatural. Mr Turner grumbled, moaned and insisted that he's a determined materialist but the guy never lost faith.  
And Leo was still a Whitelighter living down here, trying to teach Wyatt and Chris that walking was more preferable than orbing, never having any success.  
Paige almost jumped when a raven-haired woman appeared right in front of her out of nowhere.

- Hello guys, - she smiled, - Paige you look gorgeous, how did your last date with Glenn go?  
- Perfect, - stuttered Paige unsure about how to react. Thank God, Prue - and it could be no one else - was preoccupied with other thoughts at the moment.  
- Pheebs, I'm stuck in a jam with no chance of geting out soon, could you please call Mr Jefferson and tell him I'm late?  
Phoebe made a funny face.  
- Why couldn't you do it yourself?  
- I told him I've lost my cellphone the last time we were after Urfaust, remember?  
Piper chuckled though the veil of tears filling her eyes.  
- I'll call him, honey, - she reassured her big sister, hugging her to conceal emotions. - When are you going to be back?  
- Don't know yet. Okay, I have to go, or some vigilant officer will think I'm drunk. - Good luck! - whispered Paige after her. She felt it was so terribly unfair that Prue died... hold on a second, it was meant to happen... Paige shook her head furiously. They obviously needed to get out of this world before they start confuse realities. Piper already looked natural here. This was starting to get dangerous... And she was pretty sure Cole had something to do with it!

In the end they reached the attic, only to find there Cole and an adorable blue-eyed toddler busy painting Barbas.  
- Auntie Pipe'! - the little girl bubbled happily climbing down Dad's knees. She got paint all over her hands and face, but didn't seem to pay attention to it as she clutched Piper's hand. - I d'aw such a big sca'y demon, look!  
But Phoebe quickly scooped her daughter up from the ground. - First of all, you missy go and wash yourself! Come on, come on, let's go while Auntie will look at your demon! - she winked at Piper who nodded to her niece in the joking affirmative.

But the very second Phoebe stepped out of the room Paige's patience gave way. She turned to Cole with an expression of pure fury on her face.

- I don't know what you've done to her, - she jumped on the astonished demon, - but it's your dirty tricks!

- Paige, - Piper started threateningly, but the younger witch had been patient for too long.  
- I thought we vanquished you for good - and here you are again! Do you know that Phoebe has got over you? That she has a fiancee and she saw their daughter in a premonition? Why can't you stay dead or at least away from us?  
- Paige, - Cole asked cautiously, in a very kind voice - the one you usually use when talking to the mad, - what do you mean?  
- What do I mean? All of this! This is just another of your illusions, where nothing is real! Have you thought you could bribe me by letting me and Prue in? By living in the Manor and pretending to be good?  
Heavy silence ruled the room. Piper had uneasiness written all over her face. She felt the urgent need to interrupt.

- Ermm.. Cole? I believe we have some explaining to do.  
- WE have some explaining to do? For God's sake, Piper.  
- Paige, he has nothing to do with this, believe me, - Piper answered dejectedly. - but you're right, we have no right to stay here any longer. Cole, - she turned to her current brother-in-law, - please, listen to me. This morning a demon named Insel attacked us...

After Piper finished her story, there was no room for remarks left. Paige sat quietly on the old Grams' chair, eyeing Cole suspiciously. The demon himself stood at the window, his arms folded, his entire posture showing the enormous weight that had just been placed on him.  
- What do you want me to do? - he asked finally. - You've come from the time and space where Phoebe is unhappy, I am dead and so is Prue. Do you want me to talk her into getting back there?

- That's not the reason, Cole, - Piper shook her head. - Don't you think I wouldn't prefer to stay here where we killed Shax before he got to Prue, where Leo never became an Elder.. where you are stil alive?  
- I'm not sure the last one any more, - he smirked sadly.  
- Well, you can be, - the witch said firmly. - You're not the only one who's been evil in this family and it was partly our fault that we didn't save you.

Cole shot a distrustful glance at Paige but said nothing.

- So, why do you want to leave? - he asked instead. - As you put it, Phoebe is powerful enough to keep this world from collapsing.

- But as soon as Phoebe's sick or something, the place will start to fade away, - Paige explained. - It depends completely on her conciousness.  
- I see.  
- So do I.  
They were startled to hear Phoebe's strangled voice - almost sob - coming from the doorway.

- This was too good to be true, wasn't it? I should have learnt by now that I am not destined for happiness. I remember Insel and the lightball now.  
Real or not, her husband was immediately by her side holding her tightly aganist his chest and comforting silently. Piper and Paige dropped their eyes, Paige feeling somewhat unsure about Cole's taking part in the whole affair.  
- Just trust us, okay? - Piper asked quietly. - You know there is no other way. Give me your hand.  
Phoebe just turned away and locked her eyes with her husband's. The witch couldn't utter a word, tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably as she stretched her left arm to Piper. The other clutched it tightly, also unable to choke back tears.  
In the end it was Paige who said the return spell.  
We have travelled way too long,  
Bring us back where we belong.

The next morning was hard. Phoebe carefully avoided her sisters' eyes and closed herself in her room right after breakfast pretending to be overloaded with work. Though the only time Piper peeped in she noticed Phoebe's computer wasn't switched on but the bed was covered with photos. Coop tried to talk to her - and they really had a long conversation. It's just that in the end of it he left the room with an expression of complete misery. It was obvious that none of them would agree to live in pretence.  
Paige went sulking up to the attic and seemingly studied the Book of Shadows. The eldest Halliwell sent Leo to talk her sister out of the gloom but the mission failed. Paige refused to admit that something was worrying her and demonstratively left for Chine town to get some toadstool. Piper swallowed the remark that after the last case of switching bodies they already had enough toadstool to poison the entire San Francisco. Something obviously needed to be done very soon.  
Upon her return from China town Paige clearly intended to sneak to the attic again but Piper appeared in her way looking dangerously determined.

- Piper, let's talk later.  
- Nope, smart sis, you won't get out this time. Come on, we have something very important to discuss.  
Paige opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. There was no chance of stopping her big sister once she made up her mind which was evidently the case.

Several hours, a couple of broken cups and five or so occasional hysterics later, the two Halliwells sneaked up to the Phoebe's room and carefully knocked at the door.  
- Go away, - was the muffled reply.  
- Pheebs? Something's come up, we really need you to sort this out. Urgently. A minute's silence was followed by rustling of cloth and clinking of the latch and the middle witch appeared in the doorway, her hair dishevelled, her eyes red and swollen from crying.  
- What is it?  
Piper's heart ached at the sight but she knew better than to start cooing. After all, what they were going to tell Phoebe was sure to bring her back to life.  
- We have something to tell you, sweetie, - she started carefully. - and it's really very important. Do you remember the time when I was in coma? Well, I met an old friend in limbo...

----

- And next, Auntie Piper? - a blue-eyed toddler tugged at her sleeve impatiently. - What's next? - That's for the next time, Patty, - Piper smiled fondly at her curious niece. - Look, Pam and Daddy's already returned, why won't you open the door?  
- They shimmer! - No, Pat, we have an agreement - no shimmer at home!  
Little Patty made a funny face that was a grotesque copy of her Mom's favourite grimace but complied.  
Piper sighed contentedly and turned to the stove. Her grand dinner was almost ready but she had to check everything once more. The kids' new whitelighter was coming this evening and the chef-witch wanted her cooking to be perfect. After all, Prue probably hasn't have a normal meals in years.  
'Finally,' Piper thought happily, 'finally our family is whole again.'

* * *

Please, tell me what you think about it...there's a little blue button below... 


End file.
